


But Me and My Husband

by StarfallCircuits



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Child Murder, Enderwalking Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallCircuits/pseuds/StarfallCircuits
Summary: It was cold. He was so cold.Snow fell softly onto the ground, the pale white a direct contrast to the dark night above. Wind hit his face as he trudged through Snowchester. Tubbo's cabin was just up ahead.-----Someone on tiktok brought up Ranboo enderwalking and killing Tubbo and Michael and I just haddddd to write it so here we are. This fic contains murder, mild blood mentions, violence and murder of a child, and incredibly ooc characters. Sorry. Read with caution!! This is also really short :/
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	But Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! Murder, violence against a child, blood, and violence in general
> 
> Im so sorry I really am

_It was cold. He was so cold._

Snow fell softly onto the ground, the pale white a direct contrast to the dark night above. Wind hit his face as he trudged through Snowchester. Tubbo's cabin was just up ahead.

He opened the door to the cabin and scanned the area. It was empty. Tubbo had to be with Michael then. He quickly climbed the ladder and entered the room. Tubbo sat on the bed with his son, who was gently bouncing up and down. Both of them looked up at the half-enderman entering the room. His husband gave a smile and said "Hey big man. I was just telling Michael goodnight. You wanna join us?" It was surprisingly domestic but both Ranboo and Tubbo were like that around their son. Ranboo paused before responding. "⟟'⋔ ⌇⍜⍀⍀⊬ ⏁⎍⏚⏚⍜."

Recognition flashed in Tubbo's eyes and he put his hand on his sword. "Ranboo? Stop it." He said firmly as he moved to shield their son. Michael looked curiously from behind Tubbo. A moment passed before Ranboo pulled out his sword.

Tubbo was up on his feet in an instant. " _Not here. Not now._ " He thought. He held his sword tightly and tried to push Ranboo towards the trapdoor. The taller boy grabbed him by the back collar and flung him to the floor. "Stop! Get out. Get out!" He yelled as he made impact with the wood below him.

Michael ran forward towards Tubbo in concern. "Michael, get back." He pleaded with his son. "Bee will protect you, I promise." Michael stayed firmly at his dad's side. Tubbo got up and pushed him away.

Ranboo stepped forward and grabbed Tubbo once again. "⟟'⌰⌰ ⏁⍀⊬ ⏁⍜ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⏃⌇ ⌿⏃⟟⋏⌰⟒⌇⌇ ⏃⌇ ⌿⍜⌇⌇⟟⏚⌰⟒." He warbled to his husband. He brought up his sword and stabbed the shorter man right in the chest. Tubbo let out a pained cry and began to cough. It was a pitiful noise. Ranboo dropped his bleeding husband onto the woolen rug of the room and stepped towards Michael. "Boo?" He whimpered. "⊑⟟ ⋔⟟☊⊑⏃⟒⌰. ☌⍜⍜⎅⋏⟟☌⊑⏁ ⋔⊬ ⌇⍜⋏. ⌇⍙⟒⟒⏁ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔⌇." As quick as he could he stooped down to Michael's height and rested a hand on his shoulder. He gave the zombie piglin a quick kiss on the forehead and slit his throat.

Tubbo's weak cry of "Michael!" brought Ranboo's attention back to his dying husband. He walked over to him and cupped his cheek gently. "⟟ ⌰⍜⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍." Tubbo tried to squirm away from the taller boy's grasp but Ranboo wouldn't let him. "Ranboo please. Please just kill me. Please." He managed to sob out. Ranboo stood up and walked towards the trapdoor. With a simple "☌⍜⍜⎅⏚⊬⟒, ⋔⊬ ⏚⟒⌰⍜⎐⟒⎅." he descended the ladder and left.

________________

_It hurt. It hurt so much. Why couldn't he just kill him. Why did he have to lay here bleeding out. Why did he have to look at Michael's body slumped over in the corner of the room. It smelt like iron. It smelt like blood. He coughed up more blood. He closed his eyes and started to sob. He gasped for breath and sobbed and cried. And then he was still. And he was cold._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... yeah! Bonus end Tubbo pov, are you feeling feelings yet son? Sorry how little words there are I have *writers block* and also I'm bad at writing oops!
> 
> Ender translations!  
> "I'm sorry Tubbo."  
> "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."  
> "Hi Michael. Goodnight my son. Sweet dreams."  
> "Goodbye my beloved."


End file.
